05282014rysporsami
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 21:23 -- 09:23 GT: ~Hello, ʃami! It'ʃ been a while ʃince we've talked, haʃ it not?~ 09:24 AA: I'm not sure. I've sort of lost sense of how fast time is going on this world. 09:25 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'm rather ʃvʃceptible to that aʃ well. One never realizeʃ how hard it iʃ to keep track of time vnderwater vntil one experienceʃ it...~ 09:25 AA: Wait, aren't you some sort of mer-troll anyway? 09:26 GT: ~Well, my lvʃvʃ waʃ land-dwelling, ʃo I waʃ forced to bvild my hive above the water. I never really went vnderwater all that mvch back on Alternia, actvally. It'ʃ rather nice being able to do ʃo now.~ 09:27 GT: ~In any caʃe, I have a bit of a favor to aʃk of yov, if that'ʃ all right.~ 09:33 AA: Oh? What's up? 09:37 GT: ~Well, I'm ʃvre yov've experienced thiʃ before, being Beav'ʃ mateʃprit, bvt Beav haʃ rather crippling ʃelf-eʃteem iʃʃveʃ, which iʃ a ʃhame, becavʃe I feel ʃhe really doeʃ ʃo mvch to help people and I wiʃh ʃhe covld recognize that. I attempted to help, bvt I don't think I'm going to make mvch of an impact on my own, ʃo I waʃ thinking that perhapʃ we covld organize ʃomething to ʃhow her that people 09:37 GT: really don't think ʃhe'ʃ vʃeleʃʃ? ʃome kind of meaningfvl geʃtvre, perhapʃ?~ 09:37 GT: ~It might be a ʃilly idea, I don't know.~ 09:38 AA: Lord knows I've tried to help her believe in herself more. She is WAY too hard on herself. 09:38 AA: I'd love to help. But I'm not sure if a big gesture's going to be enough. 09:39 GT: ~It'ʃ worth a try, I ʃvppoʃe. I've actvally already recrvited Nate and Doir, haha.~ 09:39 AA: ...to be honest, I'm a little scared that showing her how many people believe in her is just going to make her feel even more like she can't live up to their expectations. :( 09:39 GT: ~Mm, yeʃ, yov make a good point.~ 09:40 AA: If she could just see herself the way I see her....she'd never doubt herself again! 09:40 GT: ~What if we all wrote ovt ʃomething talking abovt how we ʃee her? That might be more effective than jvʃt a general 'we believe in yov'.~ 09:46 AA: Hmmm. I don't know. We can try it....but I've been telling her how great she is the whole time we've been here. 09:47 GT: ~Aʃ I ʃaid earlier, it'ʃ poʃʃible many voiceʃ will have the effect one alone cannot acheive.~ 09:48 GT: ~One can bvt hope, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 09:49 AA: Maybe so. I'm willing to keep on keeping on. 09:49 AA: I was going to anyway, in fact! 09:50 AA: Maybe all she really needs is a good, unambiguous victory under her belt. And beating this world will be enough to show her she's a good leader. 09:52 GT: ~I hope that'ʃ the caʃe. It'ʃ terrible watching aʃ wonderfvl a perʃon aʃ her talk abovt herʃelf aʃ if ʃhe were the moʃt loathʃome thing ever to come into being.~ 09:58 AA: Yeah. You're preaching to the choir. Hearing her be so hard on herself hurts way worse than that broken leg did. 10:01 GT: ~I can only imagine, eʃpecially conʃidering yovr ʃtatvʃ aʃ her mateʃprit. I imagine it mvʃt feel aʃ if yov're perʃonally reʃponʃible for it to ʃome extent.~ 10:02 AA: Sometimes, yeah. I can't help feeling like there's something more I could be doing... 10:04 GT: ~I wovldn't be too harʃh on yovrʃelf. ʃelf-eʃteem iʃʃveʃ, eʃpecially thoʃeʃ aʃ deep-rooted aʃ Beav'ʃ, are difficvlt indeed to covnteract.~ 10:05 AA: Yeah, I know. That's why I'm just trying to be someone she can lean against when she's feeling down, instead of trying to keep pushing her to believe in herself. 10:06 GT: ~It'ʃ good that yov're there for her.~ 10:07 AA: Yeah. I just hope it's enough. 10:08 GT: ~Aʃ do I.~ 10:09 AA: Let me know what you guys decide on. I'll help however I can. 10:10 GT: ~I think we will end vp going with the letter idea. I'll commvnicate it to the otherʃ.~ 10:11 GT: ~Thank yov for yovr ʃvpport, ʃami! I knew I covld covnt on yov.~ 10:12 AA: No problem. 10:14 GT: ~I'll leave yov to whatever it iʃ yov were vp to before I peʃtered yov, then.~ 10:14 AA: All right. Talk to you later. 10:15 GT: ~Vntil next time!~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering arcaneArt1san AA at 22:15 --